


On their first Mother’s day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Mother’s day, they learned about . . .

Gift

Ten groups of aliens huddle in the conference room, two groups use the table, one group gathers under the table, four groups huddle in the corners of the room, one group huddles in front of the closed door and two groups huddle by the windows across the room from the door. 

“We have to get the best gift for Rebecca,” Megatron says. 

“At all cost,” Orion Pax slams his small fist on the table. 

 

“Do we have what we’re going to get Brook in mind?” Prowl asks, glancing around the group huddled around him in the corner. 

 

“I know the perfect gift for Kara,” Jazz’s eyes brighten.

“It has to be perfect,” Hoist says, glancing at Makeshift who nods. 

 

“Every other group is probably thinking of the very best gift to give their mom, we should get Sabrina something useful,” Ironhide nods. 

 

“We get gift,” Reflectors say holding out three rolls of toilet paper. 

“Uh . . . yeah, let’s get something better for Roxie,” Smokescreen rolls his eyes. 

 

“We-need-to-get-the-bestest-gift-a-gift-could-ever-be,” Blurr says, nods surround him as they huddle in the corner. 

 

“We already got the perfect gift,” Sideswipe says standing beside Sunstreaker. 

“Leona is going to love it,” Sunstreaker crosses his arms. 

 

“Guys, what are we going to get momma Lizzie?” Bluestreak asks and glances around the room from his group by the window. 

 

“Taheisha needs a good gift, something to do with nanotechnology,” Springer says. 

“Maybe we can wrap something she already has and give it to her again” Blackout offers. 

 

“We should get candles for Faith,” Wheeljack says, the others in the group in front of the door shake their heads. 

“No candles,” Ramjet glares at the crazy alien. 

 

Soundwave lies in the vents, watching everyone pick out the perfect gift. He sighs and glances at Scrapy.

“What are we going to get our moms?” Soundwave sighs. 

 

“Someone stole our gifts!” Starscream screeches as he looks in the empty closet they stashed their gift to Lizzie in. 

“Our gift for Taheisha is missing too,” Blaster sighs.

 

“Happy Mommies day,” Soundwave holds out the wrapped box to Rebecca. Rebecca smiles down at him. 

“Thank you,” Rebecca pats him on the head and Soundwave pulls the wagon full of presents toward Brook’s room. 

“Happy Mommies day,” Soundwave holds out Brook’s gift. 

 

Breakfast in bed

The door opening causes her to jump up in bed and pull the covers up just in time to see two of Mirage’s skeletons along with Megatron, Orion, KnockOut, Perceptor, Flatline, Ratchet and Shockwave all carrying in trays of breakfast. 

“I hope that all isn’t just for me,” Rebecca says as the aliens climb up on her bed. 

 

Further down the hallway of the housing wing, groups of six aliens and two skeletons each visit the other female employees with trays of breakfast.


End file.
